Together?
by liveepic
Summary: After Jacob and Marlena jumo the train August's goal is to have Marlena as his own.  Can they run forever?  What will August do to get her back?  This story does have a small amount of mature parts, but nothing graphic in any way.
1. Chapter 1

_**This story starts off in the present time, then flashes back to after Jacob and Marlena jump the train together. It's pretty self explanatory and I hope you enjoy. you could call this a prologue but really it's a test runn to see if anyone likes it and thinks it's a good idea. Please review and tell me if I should continue and give me ideas or tips to make this better. Thank you! I don't own Water For Elephants or any of the characters.**_

I tried to break Blackie's hold on me but the damn guy was too strong. I watched her being tortured, hurt, as she cried out in pain. The worst part is they wanted me too watch. He wanted me to see how powerful he could be. He wanted me to know who was the boss. It was about control. It had always been about control from day one. The damn man lived to have control over his wife, me, the circus, the animals, Rosie, and everything else on God's green earth.

The sound of the bull hook hitting the ground reminded me of the clop of Marlena's heeled shoes hitting the ground after we had jumped the train. Running. We were running literally for our lives. Running. We were running for one another. We were running to forget. We ran for miles hand in hand, Marlena had no trouble keeping up. We didn't know what would happen or where we were going. We were just going. The moment she jumped off the train with me I knew there was no turning back.

I could understand if she regretful. Marlena had stayed with August all of those years. The explanation she gave me after I witnessed one of August's episodes rang in my head. "He doesn't know what he's doing, that's why I forgive him. He's mentally sick; at least that's what the doctors say. He just doesn't know sometimes and he loses his temper. It's not his fault. It's not his fault." She believed that too. I for one didn't give a crap about his health. August was a bad man and that was it.

We finally reached a hotel and wordlessly decided to stop. The place was dingy and faintly smelled like the circus horses' manure but it was cheap and there. We settled in a room that consisted of a bed that's sheets were once white and a cupboard like closet. Marlena turned to look at me. Her eyes were so beautiful, pools of blue. I loved her. I loved her with all my heart.

Then we pulled each other closer into a passionate kiss. That single kiss turned to so much more as the night drew on. She would always be my first and I was one luck man.

I had woken up some time before Merlana. I noticed she slept like a baby. Not like the analogy but the fitful sleep of a real infant. She tossed and turned, worrying unconsciously. Stepping to the window I realized that there was a better life somewhere for her. No, for us. We would move to land with green pastures, cows, horses. Maybe we would join Ringling, have kids, and raise them right. We even might keep running till we die and live on the road. Anything was fine as long as we were together.

"How long have I been sleeping?" She seemed startled that I was already up.

"Only a few hours more then I slept."

"Oh," she rubbed her eyes, "good. I was wor-"

Creaks came from the stairs that lead to our room. We both went silent. I could be August; most likely him and his men. Before a knock on the door could be herd Marlena was tying sheets together behind. Being ready to climb out the second story room was our only chance.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" said the manager's voice. We both audibly exhaled in relief but that was our mistake.

"They're in there! Break down the door!" August's voice pierced the silence.

Marlena sprang into action tossing the rope of sheets out the scummy window. The door groaned at the weight behind it. We didn't have much longer. Marlena nimbly climbed down first. I followed close behind. Just as she touched the ground the door broke. I was only half way down but in desperation I jumped the rest of the way. Bad idea.

I landed on by hands and knees, wasting time standing up but also making it difficult to run.

"Just go." I mumbled but Marlena was stubborn and shook her head. She insisted on helping me up. By the time we finally got moving August's face was staring out the window. He wore a manic expression of a mad man. He was seething anger.

"No! Marlena your mine! You'll pay for this, you'll pay!"

If only I knew the fiery hell that was about to erupt.

**_Please review and tell me if I should continue. Please also feel free to give me any suggestions. _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all the wonderful reviews I decided to keep this going. First I put up a chapter with different POVS but I took it down with in half a minute. I don't think the story would have the same effect if it was jumping from character to character. Review and tell me if you think it should change POVS or not. This chapter is short, I know, but this was the best place to stop before the next chapter. Sorry for my long explanation, and I don't own Water for Elephants, enjoy! **__

Running. Marlena was holding her heels so she could run barefoot. We made good time by taking many dark allies. To lose August, who we hadn't even seen since the hotel, Marlena and I ventured on an awry twisty roads. After about a strait half hour of running we both collapsed in one of the allies. I was positive we'd lost August. I hope he was angry. Not just angry but pissed. I had Marlena, now who won August

I could picture August now. I saw him having one of his fits of rage. I felt for the poor people who had to be around him, hell, I was in their shoes once. I thought up a vivid image in my mind. He was smashing empty bottles on the table in his train car. They were adding shards of glass to the already littered floor. He'd obviously been drinking. That could have been his third or fourth bottle. I saw him pace around the room his face in his hands. He'd known what we were doing in that hotel, he knew. Then I felt his anger and it seared through me. It made me jump back into reality.

Okay, no more imagination for me. What was going on inside August's mind? God only knows. How would I feel if Marlena left me after years of marriage for some other man? Vengeful, merciless, bitter, all of that. As much as I told my self I was saving Marlena, August was still a man. A man with love for her, but also a raging temper. I was killing him by taking Marlena away and I knew it. She was the only sure thing for him and now his world was empty. I couldn't have left Marlena with him. I couldn't know she was suffering. Jesus these conflicting emotions we rough.

Marlena looked me. The moonlight flooded her features making them glow. God she was beautiful. She made me happy, even in this grimy ally. I had to find her some suitable shelter. Under those blue eyes were dark circles. We'd been through a lot these last few days. What was I going to do? August would find us, if he didn't I'd still be worried he would. I don't think he would give up simply because we ran. He was determined. Well, Marlena was with me, we would make it. We were in love and that's all that mattered. I couldn't keep a thought from invading my head. When us being together stop being enough for Marlena?

"What's wrong? You look more worried than usual." She added a little laugh to try to cheer me up. I half-heartedly laughed back for her benefit but she didn't buy it. "Come on Jacob. We'll be fine." She kissed my cheek and laid her head on my chest.

"We'll be fine," I repeated as if it would make it true.

I looked up at the moon. Marlena reminded me of the moon, strong but beautiful. Even though it was mid summer, circus season, the night air was chilly. Marlena was shivering a little in my arms. I wrapped myself around her tighter. I'm not sure when I feel asleep but when I woke next I was being tied by Blackie and Marlena was nowhere to be found.

"Marlena! MARLENA!" I called in desperation.

August gazed down at me.

"Hold still Jacob, you won't be seeing her ever again. Actually you won't see much of anything ever again."

I love a cliffhanger! Thanks for reading and stay tuned for next chapter.


End file.
